BiggyBigOne
is currently a houseguest in Big Brother 2 Biography First week of the game, Biggy started strong. Right when the game started, he connected with his friend outside the game, Gamebro ,and together created a alliance with each other, Dawn, Brent, Gamerpro, and Kaji. He was even able to develop a good relationship with Hayden. Biggy was able to get Brent to backstab Randy and Tay week one and exposed them to Gamerpro about how the duo was targeting him. Biggy set himself up so well the first week having strong competitors in his alliance and not coming off as too much of a threat, so he became inactive for the rest of the pre-jury phase. Biggy's game took a drastic turn during Week 5 Part 2. He was nominated for the first time by Cassandra next to Kaji. At the veto ceremony, Biggy made a strong attempt at convincing Randy, the veto holder, to use the power of veto on him as he would be loyal to those who are loyal to him. This plea was successful and Randy vetoed him leaving Dawn as the replacement. Biggy thought Dawn was staying over Kaji though, as he thought his alliance was still united and would want to keep the stronger players, but Biggy was blindsided as Brent and Gamerpro both flipped on the alliance to join a new one. Feeling vulnerable, Biggy started a huge tirade against Brent and Gamerpro exposing to the rest of the house how they have flip flopped and controlled the entire game up to that point. Biggy started scrambling, adding Randy to his and Gamebro's alliance, and talked with multiple people. This was the first time Biggy was in any danger. Unfortunately, Gamerpro won Head of Household and put him and his number one ally Gamebro up on the block. Gamebro wins Power of Veto and due to this, Gamerpro put up Cassandra as a pawn thinking she would stay. It was looking like to everyone Biggy was screwed. However, this ended up being a HUGE blunder as not only did Biggy have Gamebro and Randy's votes to stay, Mog recognized the benefits of keeping Biggy around and evicted Cassandra along with Hayden. This left Gamerpro and Brent blindsided and caused the new power alliance to implode. Next HOH Biggy and Gamebro used their teamwork to make sure Brent wouldn't win HOH when it was them at the top 3. This was successful and with Gamebro having HOH, they were able to successfully take out Gamerpro for being a huge physical threat. Unfortunately for Biggy, the next week his biggest enemy left Brent won HOH and nominated he and Randy alongside each other. Biggy pulled out his first and only challenge win of the season at the Power of Veto competition. He vetoed himself and his other ally, Game, was put up. He decided to evict Randy over Game alongside the rest of the house due to believing Game is better at challenges and would be more loyal to him. Using teamwork again, Biggy and Game were able to take control of the house again as they both made f2 in the recent HOH with Game winning. Game and Biggy decided to nominate Brent and put up Hayden next to him as a pawn. In the power of veto, the house worked together to make sure Brent didn't win POV by ganging up on him in the challenge. This worked and Game won POV keeping nominations the same. Brent was finally able to be sent packing. In the F4, Biggy and Game lost their control as Mog, the F4 HOH, put them up together and Hayden winning the Power of Veto. In the end, Hayden decided to keep Biggy over Game as Biggy was less of a physical threat and more likely to not get jury votes. The final HOH ended with Mog winning and having to decide to evict Biggy, who wasn't respected by most of the players, or Hayden, who was well liked but also his close friend. In the end, Mog evicted Hayden in hopes of having a better shot at winning. The jury had to decide between Mog and Biggy on who should win. While Biggy was able to control some weeks in the house and persuade people into saving him, he was not respected at all due to being inactive for a large portion of the game and having a harsh personality. This ended in him only getting 1 vote to win which was from his duo, Gamebro. Host Opinion Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History } | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | – | – | – |- | | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | – | – | – |- | – | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | – | – | – |- | | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | – | – | – |- | – | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | – | – | – |- | | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | – | – | – |- | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | style="background-color:#73FB76;" | Runner-Up | – | – |} Trivia Category:BB2 Houseguests